Snowy Confession
by coolgamer
Summary: During Waffle Town's Christmas Eve party Akari confesses her love to a special guy. AkarixJulius, Oneshot, Christmas Eve fic.


**This fanfic is a Christmas present to my friend Lizzy (I know it's late but my computer was being fixed). This is my first story for this pairing I hope I did well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility.**

**~Snowy Confession~**

It was Christmas Eve and no snow had fallen over Waffle Island yet. It was starting to become colder because clouds covered the sky for most of the month. Despite this no snow had fallen at all. Akari walked down the path from her house towards the Waffle Town as the wind blew against her fiercely. As she stepped into the town she went to the Sundae Inn immediately. She walked inside quickly and shivered as she stepped into the warm inn.

She looked at the counter where Colleen, one of the owners, stood. She had short light brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long green dress that showed her shoulders with a light green apron tied over it and a purple belt. To complete her look was her blue shoes and she wore blue earrings.

"Morning Akari." Colleen called from the counter.

"Morning Colleen." Akari greeted.

"How are you?" Colleen asked.

"I'm good." Akari answered.

"Do you want to work part time?" Colleen asked.

"Yes. If I can." Akari replied.

"Ask Jake." Colleen said as she nodded her head to her husband.

Akari turned to the man as he walked over to her. He had slightly dark hair that was swept back and green eyes. He wore a light gray shirt underneath a green and purple vest and black pants. To complete his outfit he wore brown boots and a red tie.

"Hello Akari. What can I do for you?" Jake asked.

"I was wondering if I could work part-time again today." Akari asked.

"Of course you can. Though why would you want to work on Christmas Eve?" Jake asked.

"Well being that I'm a farmer and its winter I need to bring in money." Akari explained.

"Well you can work. But I want you to leave before it's too late." Jake said.

"I will." Akari agreed.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Colleen asked as Akari turned to go to the counter.

"No." Akari replied.

"Why don't you join us here for the party we're having tonight." Colleen suggested.

"Party?" Akari asked.

"Yes. I guess the mayor never got a chance to tell you about it." Colleen said in wonder.

"We have a party every Christmas Eve. Everyone on the island is invited." Jake explained.

"I'll come. It sounds like it'll be fun." Akari agreed.

"Good! Then you can help me later with the preparations." Colleen stated with a smile.

"Alright." Akari agree.

The day seemed to fly by pretty fast once work got started. Though barely anyone came in Akari had fun just being with everyone at the bar. Besides Colleen and Jake there were Yolanda, Maya, Chase, Kathy, and Hayden helping set up for the party.

Yolanda, Colleen's mother and the inn's chef, had dark pink hair in pig tails at the side and a bun on tip and she had green eyes. She wore a yellow sweater, a blue skirt with a white apron over it and a red bandanna around her neck. She wore red shoes to complete her outfit. Maya, Colleen's daughter and the waitress, had blonde hair with two small braids on both sides of her head and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a white apron over it and brown boots.

Chase, the waiter of the bar, had blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore a long sleeved black dress shirt and jeans with a purple apron over it. To complete the outfit he wore sandals even though it was the middle of winter. Kathy, Hayden's daughter and the waitress of the bar, had blonde hair tied into a ponytail by a blue hair tie and green eyes. She wore a light yellow cowgirl shirt with a blue vest over it and brown jeans. To complete her outfit she wore brown boots and a red band around her neck and feather earrings. Hayden, the bartender, had brown hair on the sides of the head being bald on top and a brown mustache with green eyes. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest over it and blue jeans. To complete the outfit he wore brown boots.

Akari talked occasionally with both Kathy and Maya who were excited for the party. As time began to approach for the time of the party people began to appear. The first ones to arrive were Craig, Ruth, Taylor, Hanna and Cain. A little after they arrived came Bo, Chloe, Dale, and Ramsey. The last villagers to appear were Elli, Hamilton, Irene, Barbara, Simon, Pascal, Ozzie, Mira, and Shelly.

Akari stood in a corner with Luna and Candace along with Kathy and Selena who had joined them. Akari glanced over to the door as a few more people arrived. Toby walked in with Renee, Jin with Anissa, and Calvin with Phoebe. Over in the corner Luke and Owen were talking with Gill who looked very bored. Akari sighed in disappointment as time passed and the one person she hoped for did not enter.

As she helped bring out more food and talked with the other guests she heard the door open. She looked over to see Julius enter. She felt her heart skip a beat as he looked around the room and his eyes landed on her.

Julius had long purple hair with a few yellow, red, and faint pink highlights with red eyes. He wore a dark purple jacket with dark pink stripes on it and red jeans. To complete the outfit he wore white shoes and heart shaped earrings.

Akari jumped slightly when she heard Yolanda call for her help. As she turned to the women and helped her out. When she returned to the room she saw that Julius was not anywhere in plain sight. She sighed and turned to head over to where Selena and Kathy stood. She jumped though when she ran into someone's chest.

"I'm sorry." Akari apologized as she looked at the person only to blush furiously.

"It's alright." Julius said as he gave her a sultry smile.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Akari asked nervously.

"It's pretty fun. But I am bored of being here." Julius stated.

"Oh? But you just arrived." Akari stated.

"I know. I just don't feel like being in this big of a crowd. I rather just have one person's company on this night." He stated.

"Oh…" Akari said.

"Lets go." Julius said as he walked away.

"Go where?" Akari asked.

"Outside." Julius answered as he left the inn.

Akari stood there confused before following him out. She looked around worried that she might have lost him when she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked over to see Julius standing there smiling at her. She nervously smiled back as she looked away with a blush. Julius chuckled as he began to lead her away from the inn and to the beach.

The clouds still covered the sky so the stars were hidden from view. Akari sighed as they sat on the beach next to each other.

"This is much nicer." Julius stated.

"Yeah. I wish the stars were out though." Akari said.

"I don't." Julius stated.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"Because this way you're the only beautiful thing here." Julius answered.

Akari blushed brightly as she looked down at her feet.

"But if there were stars out it wouldn't matter because they couldn't compare to you." Julius added.

"You can't mean that." Akari stated.

"Why not?" Julius asked.

"Well because from what I hear you like to tease girls." Akari replied as a tease.

"I do enjoy doing that but I'd never do that to you." Julius replied.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Akari asked.

"Because to me you're the most important person. I might tease my childhood friend but I'd never tease you." He stated seriously.

"I'm your most important person?" Akari asked stunned.

"Yes. I love you." Julius replied with a blush as he fidgeted nervously.

"I… I love you too." Akari replied with a blush as she looked away shyly.

"Good." Julius said.

Before Akari could reply Julius had grabbed her chin and gently turned her to face him. He leaned in and touched their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss. Akari pulled away when she felt something cold hit her cheek. She pulled away and looked up at the sky to see white flakes slowly falling to the ground.

She smiled as Julius pulled her to him gently and wrapped his arms around her as the two of them sat on the beach. She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned into his warm embrace.

**~The End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
